1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece equipped with a power generating section and an electric wave receiving section.
2. Related Art
An electronic timepiece performing power generation by means of a solar panel and an electronic timepiece performing power generation by absorbing rocking or a body temperature have been known before. Moreover, also an electronic timepiece performing a time amendment automatically by receiving a standard wave including a time code has been known.
In an electronic timepiece having a power generation function, the power source voltage thereof falls to make various functional operations in executable when no power generation has been performed for a long period, or the functional operations, which have once stopped, again become executable state after that by the execution of power generation. Accordingly it is necessary to perform suitable control so that function stopping and function reopening can be performed normally at the time of a fall of a power source voltage and the time of a recovery of electric power.
Techniques of performing various controls at the time of a fall of a power source voltage and the recovery of electric power in an electronic timepiece having a power generation function have been hitherto proposed.
The present invention provides an electronic timepiece capable of avoiding a great fall of a power source voltage to prevent great consumption of the charged quantity of a secondary battery by liming power consumption to be less at the time of a fall of the power source voltage.